<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suspicious Indeed by freshiewrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800519">Suspicious Indeed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshiewrites'>freshiewrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Angst, Crewmate/Impostor - Freeform, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Slice of Life, F/F, F/M, Fear of Death, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Impostor Pink, M/M, Mini Impostor, minor fluff, the kid is an Impostor, threat of death, until later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshiewrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pink just wants to find a safe place for him and his son to live and, maybe even, thrive. </p><p>He just needs to get control of the Skeld to do so.</p><p> </p><p>(in which an Impostor finds love in an unlikely place)<br/>(in which an Impostor kid finds himself suddenly with a lot of new parent figures)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black/Pink (Among Us), Blue/Pink (Among Us), Cyan/Pink (Among Us), Green/Pink (Among Us), Orange/Pink (Among Us), Pink/Purple (Among Us), Pink/Red (Among Us), Pink/Yellow (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ice Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first Among Us fic!! so be gentle, i dont go with the fanon flow for my fics lol</p><p>Pink is an Impostor, Lil Pink is his Impostor son. </p><p>Everyone else is a human/humanoid.</p><p>enjoy :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Here we go, are you ready kiddo?” You asked, gently taking your son’s hand and pulling him away from the cargo bay main window. He glanced away from the star filled void, eyes glistening with excitement through the glass of his helmet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah dad!” he answered, flapping his hands a little in joy as You grinned softly, turning to the small crowd that had gathered by the new ship the two of you were scheduled to be on. There were a few more than you'd been told, making what passed as your stomach clench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Skeld sat there, a small ship in terms of space faring vessels, but perfect for your needs. You glanced around at the other people standing in the standard fare suits you’d all been given. You and your boy had chosen pink, his loud exclamation of “Fuck gender standards!” a bit too loud in the small store you’d been choosing them in. You’d gotten a look from the clerk, but you’d just winked at them and grabbed the suits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing around at them all… you wondered how long it would take before you had total control of the ship. They didn't look all that clever, but you'd nearly been killed by a crewmate that seemed dumb but ended up getting a little too close to the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t the first time this had happened. You only needed to feed every so many cycles, having lived much, much longer than your son, and therefore having a lot more experience with being hungry but surrounded by food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully the kiddo had eaten on the ship before landing at this outpost, the mystery behind the “murder” left unsolved as you and your kid were shuffled off the ship for “safety reasons”, the stare of suspicion never landing on your shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’d been doing this a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the kid, he didn’t know how to keep his form like this when he was hungry. It became a bit of a hassle some trips, but you were certain that if you were able to get through this long, it wouldn’t be long before you found a safe place for you and him to survive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some place with plenty of wild game, and no one else to threaten your very existence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was probably a pipe dream, and you’d be discovered, you’d die, and your son would be left alone in a universe that didn’t understand or want him. Until then though? You’d do your very best to protect him from that fate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pink and Mini Pink!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You glanced up, finding the person with the crew checklist looking at you expectantly, what passed as your heart squeezing in your chest as you gripped your son’s hand a little tighter, leading him up to the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pink reporting. Cargo for two people, myself and my son.” you said with a practiced air, ignoring the way the cyan suited human stared both you and the kid up and down for a long moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad? Can we get some ice cream after we get inside?” he whispered loudly, staring up at you with the eyes of someone aware they were being scrutinized and didn’t give a single shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah we can, just gimmie a minute to set up.” you answered, turning to Cyan with a stare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stared back, then checked you both off the list, nodding back to the open doors. “Go ahead in, your room is 96B. Right down the hallway then the first left.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grinned, nodding as you pulled your large duffle bag more securely over your shoulder from where it’d been sitting on the floor, tugging at your kid’s hand and leading him up and into the ship that would finally take you to your freedom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’d just take a little blood to get there.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Headcount</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter is a bit exposition, a bit of Pink learning about the crew he's set on killing</p><p>and there is a LOT of mention about killing and murder in this chapter, general warnings for that</p><p>enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If you were being completely, utterly honest… this was maybe not the ship you would have chosen to take over. It was small, sure, and there were plenty of vents to use to fast travel from section to section (it was a skill you’d made sure your son knew well). But the plain and simple fact was that while the outside was gleaming and sparkling and all the things you’d hoped for in a ship… the inside was a bit of a wreck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was trash everywhere, paint peeling and metal floor pieces creaking in dangerous ways. Really the whole thing felt like it was going to fall apart in a matter of moments, leaving all of you to the depths of space, to die a fast, but incredibly terrifying death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your son didn’t seem to mind, pouncing on the rats that lived on board and eating them to satisfy himself before you had a chance to get the two of you an actual meal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was young, as far as your species went, spawned because of a mistake that you regretted to this day, but you would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>regret </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was your’s, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>was going to take him from you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyan had given you both the side eye as you passed by in the hallways, his bunk room just next to your’s. You’d given consideration to killing him first, seeing as how the man was the quietest and the most hardheaded. It was likely that no one would miss him and his stubborn opinions, when he cared to voice them, but… something kept you from making your decision just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yellow was your second choice, a literal ray of sunshine that mostly took care of the small group of plants she’d brought with her, seeing the effects in interstellar travel on whatever she’d decided to bring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They weren’t native to your home planet, and you’d never really cared that much about plants in the first place, so it didn’t really factor in your decision to spare her for now. Despite having the perfect opportunity in the medbay, when no one was watching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’d stepped close, watching her drop a few drips of some bright green liquid onto her plants, her face never turning towards you as she said, “Hey there Pink, fancy a drink of my new fertilizer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’d made a face and told her no thank you, leaving her to her job. As you left, though, you could almost hear what you thought was a laugh, twinkling and light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue was the one you’d leave for last, you thought. He was a bit of an airhead, but was full of heart. It pained you to think that soon, he’d be dead by your hands and left to rot, but it was a necessary evil. The only thing that mattered was getting your kid somewhere safe. Nothing else, not anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if it made what passed as your heart to flutter when Blue smiled at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Green… Green was a bit of an enigma. They were always, always in electrical, messing with the damn wires. They crissed and crossed, switched and flipped, and did everything they possibly could to make a mess of the place before methodically cleaning it all back up with a small groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something random always worked better after they’d done it, something always did. You were sort of amazed by the sheer knowledge of the ship's innerworkings… and maybe overlooked the fact that they were a bit of an expert in how the Skeld worked on an intimate level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black was just plain intimidating. A hulking woman with a low voice, she rarely talked but then she rarely had to. Just a tilt of the head said paragraphs, and whatever she said went through the chain of command and was to be followed. You were the teeniest bit intimidated by her, if only because you were a little afraid of her discovering you and your son were impostors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, she’d given your kid half of her donut for seemingly no reason than that she noticed he was staring at it. That made her okay in your book of decent people you’d have to eventually murder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orange? Orange was a straight up humorous asshole. He seemed jolly enough, but he always had a bit of a glint of humor in his eyes that made you a little on edge. He joked around with the kid, had told him secrets about the ship and how it ran, which helped you when you eventually took it over, but still he made you angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’d already decided you’d kill him first, after his comment that your son was looking a little starved. Like hell you didn’t know that. It wasn’t your fault you never had the opportunity to give him a real meal while you were on this fucked up trip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Red, Red never talked. They seemed nervous, always checking shadows and corners, always giving everyone a wide berth. They’d be an easy death, you’d thought, until they came up to you asking if you’d carry some boxes they needed to move from electrical to the reactor room. You’d had a chance, then, to finally get this show on the road, but… something stopped you. They looked up from checking the boxes to make sure they were all there… and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t like the feeling it left in your stomach, so you grunted and took the boxes where they needed them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last was Purple. Purple was the unspecified navigator of the ship, as she never left navigation and never really slept. She was the one that made sure the ship ran smoothly in terms of everyone getting along… and really she seemed to watch after your kid the most out of any of them. She’d even let him blast a few passing asteroids that were a little too close to the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You trusted her more than you’d trusted any other human you’d met. And somehow… that terrified you.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment saying so ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>